Antichrist (theology)
The Antichrist (sometimes known as the King of Terror), sometimes spelled "Anti-Christ", is a figure described in the Book of Revelation within the Christian Bible. He is the archenemy of Christianity and is considered to be the final opponent that mankind shall face before their eventual liberation by Jesus Christ - depictions of the Antichrist vary widely depending on the source and are often a product of politic unrest as it was (and remains) a popular tool of propaganda to infere that your enemy is in some way the Antichrist and thus a figure that must be defeated for the good of all humanity. Therefore he may be considered the secondary antagonist in Christianity, the first being The Devil. Although traditionally seen as a single being their are some people who believe that the Antichrist is actually a being that returns several times throughout human history - this is especially prominent in works by Notradamus: historical-figures who have been considered Antichrists include Napoleon, Hitler and other tyrants as well as traditional enemies of the Christian church such as the Roman Empire (prior to its conversion to Christianity). Role of the Antichrist The role of the Antichrist, whether it be the singular figure or the ageless figure depicted by Notradamus, remains the same: it is his job to tempt mankind and lead nations to war, to cause sin and corruption to rise and basically create Hell on Earth - taken to its logical conclusion the Antichrist is doing the exact opposite of what Jesus was doing when he was alive: this is a common theme in Christianity in which the Devil and his followers (of which the Antichrist is amongst the most powerful) reverse the traditional roles of religion so as to mock God and his followers. The Antichrist, who is also referred to as The Beast and the "Beast of the Sea" also takes the place of Jesus in the Unholy Trinity - which consists of Satan, the Antichrist and the False Prophet, a direct opposite of the traditional Holy Trinity - which consists of God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit. In Popular Culture *The Antichrist is also a popular figure in fiction, undoubtably the most famous of all Antichrists in fiction is Damien Thorn - the antagonist of Omen and its sequels: the idea of the Antichrist as a real figure continues to both terrify and fascinate many people around the world though some people have begun to question whether or not the Antichrist is a threat that awaits humanity, a threat that has already passed or even a metaphor rather than a literal being. *One of the best versions in Japanese animation is Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live - he is the real enemy of mankind and the true enemy of God, the desire to Westcott is use the power of Spirits ("The Divine Creations of God") in their Inverse Form of the Qliphoth Tree to plunge the whole world in endless chaos, despair, panic, destruction, fear and drown the entire world in blood. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Villains of Scripture Category:Theology Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Archenemy Category:Right-Hand Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Demon Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Satanism Category:Defilers Category:Enforcer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Warmonger Category:Dark Priests Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Asexual Category:Dark Lord Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Anti-Christs Category:Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Outright Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers